Dusk
by emjwarriorcatz
Summary: In the sequel to The Dog Apprentice, ThunderClan is plunged into chaos. The friction between Harescar and Minnowcloud is rough as ever. Brownpaw tries to prove himself a worthy dog apprentice. And, in the midst of it all, new cats arise within and outside the Clan. Second book in The Dog Apprentice series. Summary of series so far inside.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Hey guys, here is the allegiances and prologue for Dusk, the sequel to The Dog Apprentice! However, if you stumbled upon this and haven't read The Dog Apprentice, instead of making you read that, I'll give you a summary of it here. **

**The Dog Apprentice: A small puppy, unsurprisingly named Pup, was discovered on ThunderClan territory by new deputy Harescar on a patrol. Pup insists that he likes cats and asks to join the Clan. He is accepted, and renamed Brownkit. He grows up alongside his adoptive mother, Skyclaw, and adoptive brother, Frostkit, but problems arise with his adoptive father, Minnowcloud, and other brother Streamkit. Brownkit soon realizes that he's driven the family apart, and struggles to keep them together with little success. Meanwhile, Harescar has difficulty managing his new high position. When he notices that he feels differently toward Brokenstar than he thought, he must admit his true feelings to her. **

**That's basically where we are right now. Still Minnowcloud issues, and BrokenxHare's kinda rocky relationship.**

**So here we go:**

* * *

**Allegiances**

_**ThunderClan**_

**_Leader,_** **Brokenstar**- light brown she-cat with yellow eyes **(Apprentice: Brownpaw)**

**_Deputy,_ Harescar**- ginger tom with amber eyes and a long scar down his side

**_Medicine Cat, _****Ratpelt**- dark russet-orange tom with amber eyes

**_Warriors,_** **Shorthaze**- short-legged tabby tom with amber eyes

**Willowberry**- soft-furred gray she-cat with big blue eyes

**Minnowcloud**- slick gray tabby tom with river-blue eyes, half RiverClan

**Birchfur**- light brown tom with amber eyes

**Beechflight**- tall pale tabby tom with green eyes

**Skunkflight**- thick black-and-white tom with green eyes **(Apprentice: Dewpaw)**

**Firetail**- tabby tom with a bright ginger tail and green eyes **(Apprentice: Breezepaw)**

**Rainsnow**- gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes **(Apprentice: Streampaw)**

**Flashnight**- black tom with a white muzzle and yellow eyes

**Berryfang**- ginger-and-white tom with green eyes **(Apprentice: Frostpaw)**

**Skyclaw**- light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

**Sandpebble**- sandy-colored tom with green eyes

**Leopardtooth**- pale spotted tom with blue eyes

**_Apprentices, _****Dewpaw**- dark gray she-cat, green eyes

**Breezepaw**- sleek black she-cat with shiny fur, green eyes

**Brownpaw**- black, brown, and white male dog, brown eyes

**Frostpaw**- white tom, blue eyes

**Streampaw**- pale gray tom, blue eyes

**_Queens, _****Lightningdrop**- dark gray queen with startling yellow eyes (Mother to Flashnight's kits: Creamkit, a cream-colored tom; and Hazelkit, a light-colored she-kit)

**Cherryfur**- tortoiseshell queen with pale brown patches and yellow eyes (Mother to Birchfur's kit: Sparklekit, a shiny-furred tortoiseshell she-kit)

**Hopepuddle**- thin white queen with gray patches and mellow blue eyes (Mother to Firetail's kits: Orangekit, a gray tabby tom with bright ginger legs; Marigoldkit, a dark yellow she-kit; and Furrykit, a mottled brown-and-white tom)

**Birdspring**- dark brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive spotted chest and amber eyes (Expecting Beechflight's kits)

**_Elders, _****Blackstorm**- old black tom with a gray muzzle

_**ShadowClan**_

_**Leader,**_ **Coldstar**- dark black-and-brown tom with ornery amber eyes

_**Deputy,**_ **Dullnight**- smooth-furred black tom

**_Medicine Cat, _****Voleeyes**- old brown tom with failing sight **(Apprentice: Littlepaw)**

**_Warriors, _****Indigowhisker**- black tom with indigo-blue eyes and long whiskers

**Ambermask**- dark gray she-cat with a ginger head and amber eyes

**Scarcloud**- battle-scarred, mottled black tom

**Ivywing**- tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, and paws

**Creekmeadow**- ginger tom with blue eyes

**Owlleaf**- dark brown tom with a spotted chest

**Jaysnow**- gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Rowanfall**- dark ginger tom

**Kestrelfrost**- brown-and-gray tom with white paws

**Lionnose**- golden tabby tom with a distinctive gold nose **(Apprentice: Morningpaw)**

**Moontooth**- silver tabby she-cat

**Tornears**- dark tabby tom with shredded ears

**Softpelt**- furry gray she-cat

**_Apprentices, _****Littlepaw**- pale tabby tom, medicine cat apprentice

**Morningpaw**- tortoiseshell she-cat

**_Queens, _****Larkear**- dark tortoiseshell queen with torn ears (Mother to Scarcloud's kits: Flowerkit- black-and-brown she-kit, Pouncekit- light ginger tom, and Blossomkit- black she-kit with blossom-shaped white patches on her pelt)

**Blizzardtail**- white queen (expecting Indigowhisker's kits)

**_Elders, _****Sparrowfoot**- dark brown tabby tom

_**WindClan**_

**_Leader,_** **Secretstar**- silver tabby she-cat

**_Deputy, _****Thrusheye**- gray-brown tom with green eyes

**_Medicine Cat, _****Shallowfrost**- dark tabby she-cat with white paws

**_Warriors, _****Pebblefall**- gray tom with darker flecks **(Apprentice: Tulippaw)**

**Applesmoke**- light brown-and-gray she-cat **(Apprentice: Yowlpaw)**

**Mistyclaw**- black tom with gray claws

**Streamwhisker**- gray she-cat with long, flowing whiskers **(Apprentice: Featherpaw)**

**Sweetherb**- tortoiseshell she-cat **(Apperentice: Echopaw)**

**Hiddenscar**- gray tom with white chest and paws **(Apprentice: Hawkpaw)**

**Rosestem**- white-and-cream she-cat with a pink nose

**Brackenstripe**- fluffy gray-brown she-cat

**Boulderpelt**- dark brown tom

**Silverheart**- silvery gray-and-black tom

**Ashflame**- gray she-cat with fiery yellow eyes

**Finchchirp**- small white she-cat

**_Apprentices, _****Tulippaw**- pure white she-cat

**Yowlpaw**- talkative black tom

**Hawkpaw**- ginger tabby tom

**Featherpaw**- black tom

**Echopaw**- black-and-white she-cat

**_Queens, _Amberface**- gray queen with amber eyes (Mother to Boulderpelt's kits: Fieldkit- wiry brown tom, Peatykit- muddy brown she-kit, Fuzzkit- gray-and-white tom, and Sheepkit- long-furred white she-kit)

**_Elders, _****Crowbeak**- black-and-white tom with sharp teeth, retired early due to leg injury

_**RiverClan**_

**_Leader, _****Honeystar**- friendly golden tabby tom

**_Deputy, _****Freewhisper**- light brown tabby she-cat

**_Medicine Cat, _****Cloudfloat**- soft white she-cat

**_Warriors, _****Calmbrook**- light gray tabby she-cat **(Apprentice: Rollingpaw)**

**Wingfeather**- long-haired black-and-white she-cat **(Apprentice: Bluepaw)**

**Whisperbreeze**- black-and-white she-cat **(Apprentice: Wolfpaw)**

**Goldenfinch**- dark ginger she-cat

**Secretheart**- thin white she-cat with brown patches

**Nightstep**- gray tom with black paws

**Silentecho**- gray-and-white tom

**Owlscreech**- black tom with a dark yellow muzzle

**Ravencry**- black tom with dark yellow paws

**Mintleaf**- ginger tabby tom

**Mountaindapple**- dark tortoiseshell she-cat

**_Apprentices, _****Rollingpaw**- plump pale gray tabby tom

**Bluepaw**- bluish tabby she-cat

**Wolfpaw**- bright ginger tabby she-cat

**_Queens, _****Ebonystrike**- jet-black queen (Mother to Ravencry's kits: Marshkit- dark gray tom, Cattailkit- pale brown she-kit, and Frogkit- black she-kit)

**Iceglade**- white queen with dark brown markings around the face and ears (Expecting Silentecho's kits)

**_Elders, _****Moonshine**- old black tom

**Firestalker**- dark gray she-cat with orange markings and blazing amber eyes

_**Cats outside Clans**_

**Bracken**- golden-brown tabby tom with blue eyes (loner)

**Tallie**- pretty gray tabby she-cat, Bracken's mate (loner)

**Skye**- dark gray tabby she-cat with cream underbelly and orange eyes (rogue)

**Roxane**- dark brown tabby she-cat with light cream underbelly and chest; light green eyes (rogue kit, Skye's daughter)

**Logan**- black she-cat with dark amber eyes (loner)

**Maggie**- beautiful honey-golden she-cat with green eyes (loner)

_**Other Animals**_

**Carly**- young yellow female Labrador puppy

**Tuffy**- black-and-tan male puppy with pointed ears

**Prologue**

She paused, staring ahead of her. Her black pelt blended into the night. The only thing making her visible was the moonlight that outlined her thin frame.

The path at her paws was far from worn and well-used. It was almost freshly-made, the crushed grass trying to lift back up again. She hissed at no one in particular and swiped at a clump of weeds, snagging some on her claws. After shaking her paw thoroughly for several moments, the weeds came flying off and landed somewhere in the long grass in the distance.

She ground the earth below her with her talons, feeling impatient. Where was her companion? Just when they had started to get along, and she goes and disappears-

"I'm here, sorry," breathlessly, a golden she-cat with fur the color of honey emerged from the bracken fronds. Coincidentally, cicadas chirped from deep within the tickly weeds, as though marveling at her arrival.

The dark-furred female rolled her eyes. It was always like this. The other she-cat was so gorgeous, it seemed like any animal they passed had an instant attraction to her, even stupid bugs. "What took you so long?" she demanded.

"Well, I wanted to make sure we're at the right place." The gold female beamed and jumped excitedly like a kit. "And we are!"

Not nearly as ecstatic, the first she-cat sat down and ran a moistened paw over a set of whiskers. "Good. So how close are we to the ones we want?"

The second cat spun around looking back the way she came. "S- sorry, thought I heard a noise." She flattened her prickling pelt. "Um, maybe thirty fox-lengths or so. We've still got a bit to go. After all, we can't just storm in there and expect them to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, two huge shapes leaped out from behind the undergrowth, teeth bared. Both she-cats screeched in alarm. Dogs!

"Mangy cats not be here," one growled in choppy language. "We get them and kill." He was slightly bigger than the other canine, with a black back and tail, and a brown underbelly and chest.

"Wait," the other dog instructed. She was a very bright creamy color, with a slim but furry tail. She turned and fixed her mud-brown eyes on the pair of trembling felines. "Why you here?" she barked.

The black she-cat tried to recompose herself, since her friend wasn't going to do it. "Um, we- we here to investigate," she stammered as best as she could in dog-speak, or at least what it sounded like to cats.

The female dog tilted her head. "Investigate what?"

"The cats…"

The bigger animal nodded.

"… that live here."

She laughed. The dog laughed! She nudged her fellow canine. "Hey, they here for Clans," she snorted. "Stupid Clans." Her chortles quickly ended and she returned to her serious expression. "Go on. We want no silly cats on territory."

She didn't have to say it twice. With nervous spits, the black and golden she-cats raced off closer to their destination.

**OoOoO**

Farther up the slope, two other she-cats were traveling toward the lake.

"Mama, I'm _tired_," whined the smaller of the two, almost a kit.

"You're going to have to hold out a little longer," the older cat, a dark gray tabby, informed her daughter. "We don't have suitable shelter around here yet."

The she-kit heaved a sigh and trudged along, falling behind her mother.

A little while later, the gray she-cat gasped in surprise as she glimpsed the scenery before her. There was the lake, the lake she had been searching for so long, ever since she had been traveling with her mother. For generations in her family, mother and daughter had traveled together, trying to find a good place to live. And, now, she had achieved this with her kit. This ended the traveling stage. She looked down at her dark brown tabby daughter. _She won't have to travel with her own offspring. Now this begins the settling stage. _

She flicked her tail at her daughter and meowed, "Roxane! Let's go! We're here!"

* * *

**Did you like the new allegiances format?**

**So I used the short, crappy prologue to introduce four new characters in the "Cats outside Clans" section. **

**So about the new loner/rogue characters:**

**Back in December, Song of the Felines PMed me asking to include her two OCs, Skye and Roxane. Here they are!**

**As for Logan and Maggie, they're based on my two good friends in real life! I will try to make their personalities match the people as best I can XD**

**See you at chapter one.**


	2. The New Hunting Crouch

**Hey guys, my apologies D: I had writers' block, and now that I'm busy with school again, it's getting more difficult to find time to write. However, I have the most inspiration from this story, so if any story of mine is updated it will be this one, as much as I can!**

**I've decided that, from now on, instead of replying to every single review with "lol" or "XD", I'll just answer questions or something that stands out from the others. So, please don't be offended if I don't answer the ol' colon + 3 to your review. Trust me, I read every single review posted, and everything counts to me, so don't be afraid to even post a simple comment on a chapter. I don't need too much feedback for three pages' worth of work, but any is appreciated.**

**Someone mentioned in the previous story that Brokenstar mentoring Brownpaw is pretty clich****é, and I totally agree! It's just that I planned this almost since I started TDA over a year ago; and, don't forget, there's meaning behind everything. The Clan leader mentoring the main character will become very important later on.**

**I have also been asked about BrokenxHare kits. That will come into play later in this story :)**

**And, finally, Brokenstar's name came into question, if she is disliked because of it. I'd say that it was a bit jarring to cats first, hearing that she was named Brokenkit, since it seems like a cruel name. But she was named that in order to be named Brokenwing when she became warrior, because her mother Willowberry had this crazy belief that she used to be a graceful bird that had her wings clipped; therefore Brokenwing. But, when Brokenstar became leader, that was kind of lost, so now she has the same name as the evil former ShadowClan leader. But no, I don't think she's hated because of her name.**

**Enjoy this chapter! It will be alternating Hare/Brown POV again, starting with Harry.**

* * *

He still marveled at how big the territory was.

Following behind Brokenstar and Brownpaw was difficult when there was so much to be distracted by, so much to still look at.

"I feel like an apprentice again," Harescar purred. "And like it's my first time out of camp."

Brownpaw's tongue lolled as he nodded in agreement. "And it's not even my first time out!"

Brokenstar looked at him pointedly out of the corner of her eye, but her features still sparkled with amusement.

It had been a half-moon since Brownpaw, Frostpaw, and Streampaw were apprenticed. In that half-moon, Brownpaw's main source of training had come from Harescar, who took time after organizing patrols every dawn to trot down to the small hollow with the puppy and share his knowledge. The reason for this was because Brokenstar had been reported as ill a lot lately, and the only way for Harescar to crush down his immense worry for his mate was to get out and train alongside Berryfang, Rainsnow, and their apprentices.

_It's strange to see my own former apprentice training a young cat of his own, _Harescar thought to himself, feeling his chest warm a bit from pride. _And he's doing wonderfully. Sharing all my wisdom that he gained from me with Frostpaw. _

Four-and-a-half moons had passed since Brownpaw joined ThunderClan, but to the ginger deputy it seemed like just yesterday when he stumbled upon the trembling lump with Birchfur, Cherryfur, and Rainsnow. That was early newleaf, and now it was the dead of greenleaf. The sun's heat pressed down on the three animals' coats as they trekked through a part of the forest where the trees were more thinned out. Brokenstar looked especially hot, her longer pelt stuck in wet clumps still from a hasty and clumsy grooming.

Brokenstar dropped her a pace a little, allowing Brownpaw to bound ahead, leaving his stinky dog breath to the air ahead.

"It's such a relief to be out of my stuffy den," the light brown she-cat remarked to her mate, sticking her tongue out in similarity to her apprentice as she said this.

"I don't know if I would describe it as stuffy," Harescar laughed a bit as he recalled how huge, chilly, and spacious her den used to be to him, until he started sleeping in it.

"Only you," snorted Brokenstar, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. She swiftly leaned to her right and licked his cheek. "I'm sorry I haven't been feeling well," she added, this time much quieter.

Harescar frowned and rasped his tongue over her ears in return before stating firmly, "No need to apologize. It's not your fault. And in case you haven't noticed, ThunderClan has been running _smoothly _while you were resting." He lashed his tail playfully.

"_Sure_," Brokenstar joked, smiling. She squeezed her eyes shut a moment and gritted her teeth, but immediately returned to a slightly strained grin and glanced at her deputy. "So what have you taught Brownpaw?"

"I tried not to pack too much into his brain, but mostly just the common hunting crouch, and a couple simple battle moves. I'll have him review for you," Harescar answered.

The cats circled back around, following Brownpaw's familiar scent trail weakened by garlic, just in case there were enemy trespassers curious about dog-scent in ThunderClan's territory. Finally the pair found the juvenile dog, doubled over and panting heavily at a gap in the undergrowth where one of the entrances to the training hollow was. "I found it!" he announced haughtily before stumbling into the small clearing coated with thick, cushiony moss perfect for battle training.

Harescar relaxed a bit as the abundant soft green filled his vision. So many memories filled his mind from here: with Shorthaze as an apprentice; with Berryfang as a mentor; and now, again, like a mentor to Brownpaw. But this time he sat aside, observing as Brownpaw demonstrated the hunting crouch and a few other things to Brokenstar.

"Outstanding," praised Brokenstar as she moved around the floppy-eared creature, nodding in approval at his lifted rump, still tail, and forelegs flattened to the ground.

Harescar was glad, too, until he noticed Brownpaw wince in pain and jump up. Brokenstar blinked at him, furrowing her brow. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry," Brownpaw barked immediately. "I guess it's just… an unnatural position for me. I feel like my body isn't constructed to fit that way, if that makes any sense."

Brokenstar studied him for a moment. "Well, you shouldn't feel discomfort whenever you hunt." She hesitated, then decided, "Try this. Stand completely still, and only adjust what I tell you to. First, keep your tail lowered."

Brownpaw obeyed, rooting his paws to the ground in a standing position and then keeping his tail limp, hanging near the mossy ground.

"Lift your muzzle slowly- yes, just like that. Normally, if you were really hunting, you would scent your prey. C- can you, er, open your jaws and smell through your mouth?"

"Through my _mouth_?" Brownpaw exclaimed in surprise, but he kept the rest of his body unmoving as he parted his jaws, nose quivering. "I thought you were just doing weird exercises when I saw you all-"

Brokenstar smirked. "Then you probably can't," she mewed gently. "But don't worry; using your nose is fine. Just sniff quietly. Despite the tiny ears squirrels have, they had pretty decent hearing."

Brownpaw nodded curtly, nostrils flaring as he took in scent. "And I have to do something with the wind?" he murmured in question.

"Yes," Brokenstar's slim head bobbed up and down. "You need to sense the wind direction, to make sure your prey won't scent you first. How do you think you can do that?"

Harescar watched as Brownpaw thought. _I can almost see the gears turning in that furry head of his, _the tom said to himself in amusement.

"Well, I can feel the wind in my ears," Brownpaw started slowly, as if he was unsure if this was correct. "Again, maybe it's just because I- I'm different, but…" He stiffened, staring straight ahead. "Like this? See how I'm just- well, the air is kind of still here."

Brokenstar beamed encouragingly. "Good thinking. If that works for you, then wonderful. Today is too sweltering to get an accurate idea of the wind's path, but as we ease into leaf-fall, you'll definitely pick it up. Okay, we're almost done here. Prick your ears, keep sniffing, mouth closed. Just breathe quietly, no matter how much you have to… 'pant'."

Brownpaw copied her direction entirely, tucking in his slimy pink tongue and keeping his dark, beige-colored eyes focused ahead of him. His wrinkled ears stood erect, and for a few heartbeats Harescar expected him to dart forward to capture some prey right then.

The Clan leader looked very satisfied. "Yes, just like that. Now, for stalking…"

"How's he doing?" Skyclaw asked anxiously, padding up to Brokenstar and Harescar as they slipped through the ragged thorn tunnel, Brownpaw going immediately to Frostpaw by the apprentices' den.

"He's extraordinary, for sure," Brokenstar assured the tabby warrior.

When her kits were made 'paws, many cats thought that Skyclaw would stay a queen, since she had only been warrior for a short time before having her kits when she joined ThunderClan, having originally been a loner. However, the she-cat confirmed that she would leave the nursery to make room for others- probably meaning Beechflight's mate, Birdspring, expecting kits again miraculously after her near-fatal injury.

Even if this meant that she slept in the same den as Minnowcloud, Harescar figured that they weren't even close to getting back together again. After splitting up over disagreements with having Brownpaw in their family, the ginger male assumed the two cats slept in nests on opposite sides of the den.

"Wonderful," Skyclaw purred, dipping her head to the two high-ranked cats. She flicked her tail at her younger son, Frostpaw, who was conversing excitedly with Brownpaw. "Berryfang has told me he's having trouble mastering his hunting crouch." She rolled her eyes. "He keeps wiggling his hindquarters instead of keeping still."

Brokenstar nodded. "Brownpaw had difficulty as well, but we found a different way for him to hunt. Rather than crouch, he stands."

Skyclaw raised her brows. "Nice! I don't mean to challenge your method with him, but isn't he tall enough to be seen by prey?"

Harescar piped up, "I doubt it, Skyclaw. He blends in pretty well. Lucky he doesn't have much white in the mottles of his pelt."

Just then, Streampaw burst into camp, Rainsnow limping in behind him. Chest puffed out, the pale gray apprentice marched across camp and straight to his father, Minnowcloud, who was waiting for him by the sunning rocks in the center of the clearing. Rainsnow, lifting one paw gingerly off the earth, gasped as she shuffled over to Brokenstar, Harescar, and Skyclaw.

"Whatever happened?" Skyclaw inquired, open-mouthed.

"Stepped on a thorn," Rainsnow grumbled, ears flattened in embarrassment. "That I swear was not there a moment before."

Harescar dropped his raised tail. "Where did you step on it?"

The gray-and-white she-cat sighed, flinching away from her enflamed pad. "On the way back. Streampaw told me to backtrack so he could show me a cool stick. He seemed much eager about it than he usually is ever, so I decided to go back. Then, when I started back on the same path, I looked down and found this stupid thing in my paw," she growled, annoyance flashing in her azure eyes as she thrust forward her front left paw, revealing a big thorn embedded deep in the flesh, blood welling around the offensive object.

Brokenstar looked at it with a sniff. "Sorry about that. I haven't seen any thorns around in a while. But you might as well get that checked out by Ratpelt before it gets any worse."

She didn't have to tell Rainsnow twice. Right away the dappled warrior headed to the medicine den. Skyclaw said her farewell and went to speak with Frostpaw and Brownpaw.

Harescar walked with Brokenstar as the brown she-cat, face creased strangely, climbed up to her den. Something nagged at him to ask her if she was okay, but he knew he would only irritate her and insist she was fine. _I'll bother her about it later. _"So, who was your first apprentice?" he asked her casually. "I don't really remember who you trained before Brownpaw."

Brokenstar tensed as she slid into their cave. "What?" she mumbled.

Knowing full well she heard him, Harescar just went on, "You had to have an apprentice at some point to be eligible for deputy position, unless Squirrelstar had bees in her brain."

His mate sighed, collapsing into her nest. Harescar sat tenderly in his, which was pressed up against hers as if it was one big clump of moss and bracken. "Mountainleap," she answered simply. "You don't remember sharing a den with Mountainpaw?"

"Barely," Harescar answered, some images of a bony silver-gray cat with hollow green eyes returning to him. "W- what happened to him?"

"Died two days after he was named a warrior," Brokenstar replied simply. "Like all that I taught him was for nothing." The scorn was palpable in her voice, and Harescar continued to dig deeper, trying not to let his curious make her even more bitter.

"How did he die?"

Brokenstar swung her head around and looked right at him. "Fell off a cliff."

* * *

**Just over three pages since I felt like it :'D**

**Kinda ominous ending, hm? This "cliff" you shall learn about soon enough. Something I always imagined somewhere off the lake territory, so just be patient and I'll explain my theory!**


	3. The Surprised Mentor

**I'm SO sorry about not updating! Please forgive me, and thank writers' block and distracting things such as school. Remember kids: eat your vegetables, don't do drugs, and WE DON'T NEED NO EDUCATION!**

**Ahem. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter with the first Brownpaw POV of Dusk. I will try to finish as many other things as I can, so I'll end this now before I get carried away.**

* * *

"You're not far from apprenticeship," Brownpaw assured Creamkit and Hazelkit, wagging his tail gently and holding in his tongue so he wouldn't slobber all over Creamkit. "You're only a moon younger than Frostpaw and I, so you're at least five-and-a-half moons now."

Creamkit groaned and turned to stomp away. "It seems like I've been stuck in the nursery _forever_!" he declared, stamping his paw. "I demand justice! I demand I be made an apprentice _now_!"

Hazelkit, his sister, rolled her eyes and nudged her littermate playfully. "As if. I think I can wait a half-moon to be made a 'paw." She eyed her scowling sibling warily. "But I'm not sure you can wait."

Brownpaw recalled when Brokenstar offered him to be apprenticed two moons early, but decided not to mention this now. He dipped his head in farewell to his former denmates and then weaved through a thin group of cats to get to Frostpaw. Just before the puppy could greet his brother, however, Frostpaw's mentor Berryfang strolled up to the young cat.

Brownpaw shuffled off to the side, standing and making himself look busy washing one leg, all while keeping his ears pricked to "overhear" Berryfang and Frostpaw's conversation. The young dog knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but this was just merely a chat about Frostpaw's training, right?

"So, I want to take the hunting crouch to the next level for you," Berryfang began, lashing his white-tipped tail determinedly.

"Do we have to?" Frostpaw whined. Brownpaw was slightly surprised. He had always thought the white apprentice was eager to learn anything and everything possible.

Berryfang frowned. "Well, Harescar taught me in steps like this," the ginger-and-white warrior meowed, a slight edge to his tone. "Do you have something else in mind?"

Frostpaw nodded, his fur suddenly bristling with excitement. "Well, Brownpaw was telling me about this new and cool hunting stance he does," he chirped thoughtfully. "I was wondering if I-"

"How would I know how to do that?" His mentor scoffed. "And besides, that hunting… stand or whatever is between Brokenstar and Brownpaw only."

Brownpaw tried not to feel upset by this. _I thought Berryfang was a pleasant cat. I suppose he doesn't like to have his mentoring ways challenged. _

Frostpaw flattened his ears. "Please?" he begged. "I'll still do the normal crouch, but what if I can't do it the traditional way and I need another method?"

"Yes, a broken hindquarters is very common," Berryfang replied, adding under his breath hotly, "when hedgehogs fly."

Defeated, Frostpaw followed his mentor out of camp until a sigh, noticing Brownpaw as he turned. For a couple heartbeats he was frozen, looking a bit stunned he had heard all that. Then he just mumbled something Brownpaw couldn't make out and left.

A half-moon scampered by, faster than a mouse fleeing from the claws of a cat. Brownpaw found himself sitting at Creamkit and Hazelkit's ceremony, dark thoughts turning the usual crystal-clear of his mind into murk.

"… as they have reached the age of six moons, it is time for them to be named apprentices. I give you Creampaw and Hazelpaw, until they have earned their warrior names," Brokenstar called, gazing down from her place on the Highledge. Her fiery eyes skimmed over the warriors until she seemed to have made her decision. Every creature held their breath as she went on, "Creampaw, your mentor shall be Birchfur. I believe it is about time you had an apprentice, my brother. I felt fairly guilty when Squirrelstar gave me one but not you. Nevertheless, I have no doubt that you will share every shred of intelligence and skill with Creampaw."

Grinning, Birchfur shuffled forward from his place next to his mate and touched noses with Creampaw.

Hazelpaw still stood in the shadow of the Highledge, whiskers quivering and eyes huge as she waited to be assigned a mentor. Brokenstar blinked calmly at the new 'paw and then said, "I've thought long and hard about this one. And this cat has proven herself to be selflessly loyal to ThunderClan, caring about others even when she was at her worst this past greenleaf. As we edge into a new season, I know that training an apprentice of her own will keep her occupied. Skyclaw, you will be mentor to Hazelpaw."

Brownpaw's heart pounded with joy for his mother as Skyclaw, now trembling almost as much as her apprentice, tapped her nose against Hazelpaw's.

With a wave of her tail, the meeting drew to a close, and Brokenstar disappeared into her den, Harescar trailing behind her.

Leopardtooth stomped by Brownpaw with his brother, Sandpebble, trotting beside him. "I could've sworn Creampaw and Hazelpaw would go to us!" complained the spotted tom.

Sandpebble rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Leopardtooth. Birchfur and Skyclaw are older, more experienced warriors who still haven't had an apprentice yet. It will be our turn to train soon."

Brownpaw looked after the two brothers, gratitude for them making his heart swell. They had lived a rough life, losing their father Spottedpebble as young kits and then their mother, Treeleg, as apprentices just days before Brownpaw came to ThunderClan. Sandpebble had been obviously named after his father, and Leopardtooth carried on the same spotted golden coat. But not only had they suffered when little. They had made the sizeable journey to bring back Brownpaw when he ran away from ThunderClan. Despite his stupid decision and drama, Sandpebble and Leopardtooth had volunteered to chase after him. That is, unless Brokenstar ordered them to.

Brokenstar then emerged from her den, brown pelt melting out of the blackness as she scrambled down the stone wall, grasping onto indentations in the rock for balance. Harescar was just behind her, and Brownpaw couldn't resist a snort. Ever since they had announced they were mates to everyone, they didn't seem to be bothered always being together. Harescar had even moved into Brokenstar's den with her. Well, at least that was one more open spot in the warriors' den.

"Brownpaw, let's go to the training hollow," Brokenstar mewed, whisking herself across the clearing. Brownpaw started off after her, closing his eyes as he relished the feel of the breeze raking through his fur and screaming in his ears. Just before they hit the thorn barrier, Brownpaw opened his eyes and skidded to a sudden halt.

Brokenstar was doubled over, panting much more heavily than she should be for a short run like that. Harescar, whom Brownpaw hadn't even realized was with them, was at his mate's side in an instant. "Are you okay?" the deputy hissed, fear making his gaze go wild. "Do you need me to get Rat-"

"Oh, quit it," Brokenstar grumbled, forcing her spine to straighten and her tail to stand erect. "I'm fine. I just haven't exercised my limbs in a while. It was like breaking twigs out of frost in leaf-bare. But now my legs are fine. _I'm _fine," she repeated with a near crack to her voice, almost as if she were trying to convince herself that she was okay as well.

Harescar didn't look too sure, but silently he dipped his head and joined her and Brownpaw as they traveled through the forest. When they reached the training hollow, they were only greeted by Rainsnow and Streampaw. Seeing the pale gray tom sent a shudder through Brownpaw, and the dog bent his long legs a little, as if that would make him invisible to his brother.

Streampaw, however, was very focused on a battle move he was mastering. Brownpaw had overheard him boasting about it to Breezepaw recently, and he had said enough to make the black she-cat impressed. Brownpaw paused, studying Minnowcloud's son with what he tried to make appear as mild nonchalance.

Rainsnow, feigning an enemy warrior, leaped onto Streampaw's back, which must've been solid muscle because he didn't wince one bit. Even tossing in a fake snarl of fury, Streampaw shook his head cumbersomely like a badger and then reared up, pretending to slash other opponents in the face. Then he allowed himself to fall onto his back: Rainsnow rolled out from under him just in time. Streampaw rose to his paws and nodded as his mentor praised him.

"You've nearly got it now," Rainsnow purred. "You just need to be a tiny bit faster. Normally, I would allow myself to get caught under you if I were a ShadowClan cat or whoever, but the move is so crushing I could easily break a bone." The gray-and-white she-cat turned to Brokenstar, Harescar, and Brownpaw. "Oh, hello!" She glanced at Streampaw admirably and then back at the other three. "Isn't he great?"

Streampaw closed his eyes and inflated his chest, pride radiating off of him and Brownpaw lowered his head, blocking the murmurs of agreement from his mentor and Harescar. After a few more exchanged words and some slur from Streampaw involving needing two mentors because he was that bad whispered into his ear, Brownpaw was finally able to train himself.

Brokenstar parted her jaws to begin, but Brownpaw immediately cut in. "Hold on. Sorry. But I was wondering if I could practice the move Streampaw was doing. I wanted to see if I could be any quicker than him, to be honest."

Harescar leaped forward, immediately protective. "You're not going to be crushing her under you," he snapped.

Brokenstar shuffled her paws. "I'll be alright," she insisted. "If you think I can't handle escaping from under him, then you're implying I'm not as agile as Rainsnow."

Her mate didn't say anything more, just backed away and rested his rump on the ground gingerly, looking perplexed.

With a forced growl, Brokenstar leaped onto Brownpaw's back, but her hardly staggered under her weight. She wasn't a feather, but she wasn't thick like Skunkflight either. The puppy easily reared up, balancing on his hind legs and swatting at the air before him with his forepaws. Next he allowed himself to fall back, feeling Brokenstar's weight leave him as he fell onto the earth, belly up. Very fast, just like Streampaw had, Brownpaw leaped up before any imaginary enemy warriors could get to his stomach.

He looked at his mentor, and she was nodding in approval. "Very well done, Brownpaw. If I held a contest between who could do the move better, I would say Streampaw has something to worry about." She glanced at Harescar. "What did you think?"

Even though Brownpaw liked the ginger tom, he was getting a bit annoyed that the deputy seemed to accompany he and Brownpaw to every single training session. Brokenstar was better now; there was no need for him as a mentor anymore. Besides, having two trainers with him was kind of embarrassing. But the young dog listened to Harescar's constructive criticism, which ended up turning into a long list. Brownpaw zoned out a little, watching a robin peck at a worm hole a few tail-lengths away.

Harescar's droning gradually drew to a close, so Brownpaw started to pay attention again as Brokenstar spoke. The only problem was no cat could understand what she was saying. She was bent over, coughing up bile, and choking out something incoherent.

* * *

**Okay, she's not fine.**


	4. The Concerned Deputy

**Uh-oh! Well, at least it's just been roughly a week since updating, instead of a month. **

**I was wondering if you guys could guess the two cats on the cover for this story. Whoever gets the correct answer first receives a virtual cookie (::) and a hug (^.^) (Sorry, filter blocks out the arms D:)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The ginger tom's heart hammered against his chest. He felt so nauseous, like snakes were slithering in his belly, their devilishly forked tongues tickling his guts.

Why wouldn't Ratpelt let him in? Was it really that bad? The thought of her, in a haze of unimaginable, interminable pain nearly brought him to his knees.

Brownpaw was with him, the little- or big- saint. And, if Harescar wasn't in his own world known as Worry About Brokenstar My Beautiful Mate, he would most certainly be tuning in to the apprentice's comforting words.

After eons of pacing, and anxious murmurs from his Clanmates making the deputy's head spin, Ratpelt materialized from his den, long whiskers twitching. "Harescar, I'd like to have a word with you-"

There was no need for the medicine cat to complete the request. Harescar shoved past him, determined to see Brokenstar. But when he had entered the dim den, he found she wasn't in the usual place patients were kept. He whirled around and practically screeched, "Where is she?"

"In the back with my herbs, which is usually soundproof from outside noises. But ferns can't shelter her from _inside _sounds," Ratpelt replied pointedly with a flick of his tail toward a small barrier of ferns off to the left. From behind it came raspy breathing.

Harescar stiffened, working his claws into the smooth floor. "So? W- what's wrong with…" He couldn't even bring himself to choke out the question. How could he ask _What's wrong with her? _She should be fine. She recovered over a half-moon ago.

Ratpelt had a deep crease in his forehead. "I'm going to be totally honest with you here, Harescar, no sugarcoating at the least. I don't know."

"You don't _know_?" Harescar demanded in disbelief. Ratpelt had been the medicine cat since he was born, and not once had he ever heard the older tom sound and appear so doubtful and confused.

"She's the most puzzling patient I've ever had to deal with. Healthy her whole life- excluding the minor incident as an apprentice with the thorn in her paw, and battle wounds- and then two bouts of illness with zero evidence as to the reason for it. My only guess is the changing season. Maybe she isn't adapting well, or…" Ratpelt trailed off, sighing.

Harescar pursed his lips. "She's lived through leaf-fall before. It's still greenleaf right now, though. Rarely any cat ever gets sick during the warm weather. It must be something about her." All his claws were embedded in the earth now. "But what?" He pulled them out, wincing at the thought of chewing out the chunks of grass from his claws later. As if that was his biggest problem.

Ratpelt lowered his voice significantly and murmured, "I checked to see if she is expecting kits. So, if that's what you're thinking, that's a negative. I checked her for any internal issues that wouldn't be noticed from the outside. Cats have been known to get hard lumps in their belly or side, which can be malignant. But I didn't feel any of those either. I just don't get it. There is a half-moon meeting in a few nights, so I will confide in the other medicine cats then. But for now she is in StarClan's paws."

"What have you been giving her?"

"Mainly poppy seeds, since I don't want to give her anything she doesn't need. Some thyme, for shock from the pain. She's dealing with a lot right now, so I suggest you don't disturb her constantly."

Harescar managed to convince the russet tom to allow him to visit Brokenstar right then. He slid past the ferns, barely noticing how the wispy strands tickled his flanks.

The bold, snarky leader of ThunderClan was stretched out in her nest, shivering but tongue lolling like she was both cold and hot. Her long fur hung in limp clumps, and even her whiskers looked a bit crooked. Her eyes were glazed over, as if she was dead. For a split heartbeat, Harescar feared she was, but then she heaved a sigh and rasped, "Well, this is embarrassing."

"Still the most gorgeous cat I've ever seen," he assured her, settling down beside her and ignoring the sickly stink of her breath.

She just groaned.

Harescar stroked her lumpy flank. "Look, I know you hate this question, but how are you feeling?"

Brokenstar snorted. "Still a better question than 'are you okay?' because I'm obviously not okay. But, well, I'm not feeling too great. Honestly, I was hoping there would be something behind this, but just like last time there's no rhyme or reason. You know, there's nothing worse than having no idea why you feel the way you do."

Wistfully he murmured, "I've felt like that before. When I first started feeling attracted to you. I didn't know what it was I was feeling. And later I found out it was-"

"Love," Brokenstar cut in. Then she suddenly closed her eyes, and let out a long exhale. Harescar was comforted by her peaceful silence, until he realized that she wasn't breathing.

He scrambled to his paws and burst back through the ferns, to where Ratpelt was soaking bundles of moss in his pool of water.

"Birdspring is a little dehydrated, and Smokypaw is a bit overheated. I'll bring water to them," the medicine cat mumbled. Harescar pushed his way in between the medicine cat and the pool.

"She's not breathing," he croaked.

Without a word, Ratpelt gathered some herbs that were unknown to Harescar and slipped back through the ferns. Harescar was on his heels.

The russet-orange tom was crouched by the Clan leader, not seeming the least bit worried. But then, with a furrowed brow, he twisted up to look at Harescar. "She's losing a life," he announced calmly. "Luckily, it seems to be painless for her, unlike the… last two times."

Harescar didn't even want to think about the damage the ShadowClan leader, Coldstar, had done to her a few moons ago at the battle in their camp. She still had the scar on her neck, but it was barely noticeable now since her fur had grown back. All he said was, "Six."

Ratpelt nodded grimly. "Yes, six lives left now."

The ginger male released a short-lived hiss. "Six! She should still have nine. She's a young leader." He gulped and squeaked, "What if she loses more lives from this?"

The medicine cat looked at his paws, then at Brokenstar's slender face, pressed against the cold floor. Soundlessly, Ratpelt left and then returned moments later with a fresh bundle of moss. He nudged it under her head so that it was cushioned as well, then mewed without looking up, "That is not for me to answer, dear Harescar, because I am afraid I do not know."

**OoOoO**

Harescar stumbled out of the den. Beechflight and Brownpaw were right there waiting for him. "How is she?" Beechflight asked immediately.

The ginger tom moaned. "She lost another life."

They were quiet as stone. Harescar just tried to swallow over the lump in his throat and bounded across the clearing to the Highledge.

Usually when he was atop the great ledge, he didn't feel dizzy, at least not anymore. But now, as he gazed down at his Clanmates, all clearly concerned as they clustered beneath him, he couldn't ever picture himself as leader, in charge of ThunderClan without Brokenstar here. He could never stand up here with _–star _at the end of his name and be expected to act like all was normal.

"Cats of ThunderClan," he wheezed before swiftly clearing his throat. "Our leader is not doing well. Ratpelt cannot determine the cause for her illness, but it appears to be the same one she had almost a moon ago, which she recovered from within a quarter-moon. This way, we can face the bright side and hope she bounces back just as fast as last time." He hesitated, and then added. "She has lost another life, however, and is now down to six." He heard a muffled cry undoubtedly from Willowberry, Brokenstar's mother. Harescar forced himself to look at his mate's parents, and glimpsed the gray she-cat with her face buried in Shorthaze's shoulder fur. Brokenstar's brother, Birchfur, along with his mate Cherryfur and their daughter Sparklekit, all looked thoroughly shaken as well. He knew he had to end this on a more positive note. "But again, we all know how Brokenstar is. She's not just an extraordinary and brave leader, but a strong one too. She wouldn't let herself surrender to this mystery disease. She will fight it, just as fiercely as we face opponents in battle! Who agrees with me?" Harescar raised his tail, and relaxed as, one by one, cats raised their tails and cheered in a somewhat subdued tone. All except for one. Why wasn't Harescar surprised?

Minnowcloud rose to his full height and stared up at the deputy brazenly. "So," the gray tabby stated. "What if she doesn't get better…" Gasps right away began to erupt from the heart of the crowd and wash out to the edges. Every cat glared accusingly at him. "… for a while?" Minnowcloud finished, ignoring them all. "You should act as leader, and if you're going to be a smart leader, you'll appoint someone to help you."

Harescar stifled a laugh. Minnowcloud had a smug look on, like he believed Harescar would actually choose him to help out. Never in a million seasons would he pick that snide tom. "You're right, Minnowcloud," the ginger tom said. Then he transferred his glittering amber eyes to his best friend. "Beechflight, you wouldn't mind helping me out, would you? Brokenstar needs time to rest, and we can easily control the Clan while she's getting better."

Beechflight beamed and stood tall. "Of course, Harescar!" he purred.

**OoOoO**

The next morning, Harescar squeezed himself onto a border patrol with Beechflight and Firetail. When Firetail was up at the other end of the WindClan border to mark it, Harescar rolled his eyes and meowed, "Remember when you were having trouble deciding between Rainsnow and Hopepuddle?"

Beechflight flattened his ears, and glanced nervously up the stream. Firetail couldn't even be seen over the top of the short hill. "Why do you bring that u- up?" he stuttered.

"Oh, I don't know," Harescar mused. _To get my mind off of Brokenstar. _But aloud he said, "I guess it's just that it's hard to believe only a few moons ago, we were still bachelors, and now we've settled down, and you're starting a family."

For a while Beechflight didn't say anything. Firetail was starting to make his way down the slope when the light tabby said, "You and Brokenstar would make great parents."

_Just who I was trying to get my mind off of. _Harescar muttered just as Firetail reunited with them, "How could we ever have kits?"

* * *

**Until the next chapter, adios!**


	5. The Arrogant Dog

**You guys just shouldn't trust me anymore- I'm a mess. I apologize for the long wait. Luckily, you get a slightly longer chapter than usual: a whole extra page, in fact! Enjoy! Here I introduce a new character...**

* * *

Brownpaw's thoughts were wilder than a rabid badger.

He hated how much Carly had returned to his mind, over and over again, constantly. She was a beautiful yellow-furred puppy just a few moons older than him. She lived over the Thunderpath and up the hill, where her Twoleg had rehabilitated the formerly abandoned nest. Brownpaw knew that if he sneaked out again, he would only be caught or return home and have something new to worry about. Even though Brownpaw had more rights now as an apprentice, he still couldn't leave without a full-grown warrior. Unless…

The puppy tried his best to contain his excitement, but ended up bounding across the clearing to where Leopardtooth was sifting through the fresh-kill pile very roughly, leaving prey stacked haphazardly all around him. Brownpaw had to dodge an airborne piece of fresh-kill that had been rejected, swiped aside by the tom's muzzle.

"L- Leopardtooth-" Brownpaw managed to get out before a mouse hit the side of his head. He groaned at the rank smell that came from it- probably a few days old now, it had clearly come from the bottom of the pile. He tossed it aside and stepped closer, where the spotted warrior turned around.

Leopardtooth was the youngest warrior, and that was obvious enough. He was very different compared to his brother, Sandpebble. While Sandpebble was the low-key and level-headed one, Leopardtooth was reckless and a bit all-over-the-place, to say the least. But he wasn't stupid- if you wanted to learn the best front paw blow, he was the cat to go to. Leopardtooth also had some of the best stories to tell, mostly about his deceased parents: Spottedpebble and Treeleg. He would be an extraordinary elder.

"Brownpaw," Leopardtooth mumbled around his final selection, a thrush, in his jaws. He started to kick the fresh-kill he had scattered all around into the pile disdainfully.

"Yes, hello," Brownpaw barked. "Um, I was wondering if you could, er, help me investigate something…"

Excitement immediately glowed on Leopardtooth's sleek face, but was swiftly replaced by suspicion. "Why not ask your mentor or someone else? Why me?"

Brownpaw's tongue lolled; Leopardtooth was one of few cats who didn't wrinkle their nose at this. "You're the only cat right for the job," he answered mischievously.

Leopardtooth simpered. Brownpaw knew the tom couldn't resist this.

"So let me get this straight: you want to investigate the Twoleg who lives up here?" Leopardtooth said as he and Brownpaw hiked their way through ThunderClan's forest to the Thunderpath.

The path to Carly's home wasn't too rough, once you'd traveled it several times. It was just a mildly strenuous trek through the woods, then crawling under a set of thin bushes to an old, usually retired Thunderpath, then crossing that and passing directly through the other line of brush, which was much more sparse. After that, you just had to climb up a small hill and you were there. Brownpaw knew this wasn't a trail he would soon forget.

"Yes. I believe it has a dog-" _Or two, _Brownpaw thought to himself apprehensively, recalling the additional unfamiliar bark he had overheard on his last visit there. "- and maybe I could communicate with that dog to see if they mean any harm."

Leopardtooth's tail flicked uncertainly as the Thunderpath rose into view. "Wow, haven't been in this part of the territory since my early apprentice days." He eyed Brownpaw again, unfortunately not done grilling him. "And you expect me not to snitch on you for going to the 'forbidden' part of the territory?"

Brownpaw froze, lips quivering in alarm, but then began to crawl into the short tunnel under the first line of bushes and replied a little tartly, "Technically, you're coming here with me. And it's not forbidden, it's just… disused, I suppose. Besides, you're adventurous… aren't you curious how the territory has changed since you were last here?"

"I guess," scoffed Leopardtooth, but it was friendly, and Brownpaw recognized the spotted warrior's grunts as he slid through the tunnel after him.

They emerged soon enough, and as expected the Thunderpath was deserted. Brownpaw and Leopardtooth passed over it with ease.

Leopardtooth looked a bit thrilled now, and leaned forward on his toes. "Next tunnel?" He barely seemed to notice the mud streaked over his flanks now, flattening his handsome golden fur.

Brownpaw blinked. "Um, this bit of bushes we just have to run through. Too high to jump over, and no tunnel."

The cat's passionate expression faltered. "Run… through it?"

The apprentice rolled his eyes. "C'mon, you didn't mind some mud." With that, he faced the bushes and then shut his eyes, charging right through them as intently as a bull that had seen red.

He hesitated a few moments, but eventually Leopardtooth ran after him. Licking his minor scratches, Leopardtooth padded next to Brownpaw as the puppy guided him up the petite hill.

The blueberry bushes came into view first. Brownpaw remembered when he had sneaked out with Harescar to gather these berries, which saved the very ill Skyclaw's life. Now that leaf-fall was edging nearer, the bushes were beginning to look as dilapidated as the Twoleg nest was before Carly's master fixed it up.

The strong chemicals on Carly's lawn hit Brownpaw's nose hard; Leopardtooth gagged a little and patted his sore nose, which had taken a hit back in the brush.

"So you've been here before?" Leopardtooth asked. "Or were you just wondering about it?"

"Oh, I was just, er, wanting to know about it… yeah," Brownpaw lied. His stuttering somehow went in one ear and out the other with Leopardtooth; the spotted tom now stood, staring, enthralled, at the Twoleg nest.

"This has _really _changed since I was here with Flashnight," Leopardtooth said, fur bristling.

Brownpaw nodded and proceeded forward. Remembering suddenly that he needed to act cautious, like he hadn't ever set paw on this land before, he pinned back his ears tightly and lowered his stance a little, tail brushing the neatly-trimmed grass.

"This grass is sharp," complained Leopardtooth. "If whatever is making that foul smell sharpens things, I would love to use it on my claws!"

Snorting, Brownpaw made his way up to the side of the nest, where the window he had looked through last time was. To his dismay, there was nothing stacked up against the window this time: all of the pelt-dens Carly and her Twoleg had stayed in before the nest was finished being renovated were gone.

"Look, there's a smaller nest over there," Leopardtooth noted, pointing with his tail. Brownpaw followed his gaze and, sure enough, there was a brand-new smaller structure that appeared to be rather hastily built. _Maybe the Twoleg put supplies in there. _

Just then, a husky bark sounded, and gruff mumbling from the Twoleg announced that everyone inside the larger nest was coming out. Brownpaw pulled Leopardtooth behind a boulder that sat on the edge of the forest and then peeked around the edge of the rock to watch the activity.

Carly emerged from the nest first, barking joyfully as she sped out onto the lawn, legs spread out. She was even more beautiful now: with creamy yellow fur, short triangular ears, and twinkling brown eyes, it was hard not to take a second look. Brownpaw beamed as he watched her, until someone else appeared.

He was bigger than Brownpaw, though not by much. His back was a startling jet-black that mellowed to a crisp brown on his belly and legs. His slender, pointed face looked very menacing, but the smile crinkling his jaws was unmistakable as he leapt after Carly, haring around and around the lawn until he collapsed, exhausted, at Carly's feet. She laughed and nudged him up… Brownpaw could see the affection in her optics even from this distance.

He felt disappointment rip through him, a harsh, fierce chilliness that slowed his heart. _All my chances with her are gone. She has him now. And he's much more handsome than any old mutt like me. _

"So two... er… doggypets live here," Leopardtooth observed in a mutter from where he was spying at the other end of the boulder. Brownpaw stared at him forlornly, and, thinking he was confused, the spotted warrior added quickly, "Ya know, as opposed to kittypets."

"I know," Brownpaw grumbled. "Hopefully they won't- won't give us any trouble."

Leopardtooth agreed. "They better not. And if they do, their faces will meet my claws."

Brownpaw couldn't suppress a cringe. He would never want any harm to come to Carly. But as for this other dog…

"Well, it's time to go," Brownpaw announced in a hushed tone. "We might as well; I've learned everything… I need to, uh, know."

But before Leopardtooth could reply, the black-and-brown puppy froze from where he was pinned under Carly. "Do you smell that?" he growled, and his deep voice surprised Brownpaw. _Even his voice has to be better than mine. I still squeak like a newborn, while he sounds like an adult. _

Carly let him up and swerved to face the boulder hiding Brownpaw and Leopardtooth. "I do," she said, clearly recognizing the scent. "It's coming from over here. Let me investigate." She walked forward, and the male dog followed, but she firmly went on, "You stay here. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Carly, it's another dog! You have to let me come!" he insisted. "I'm the guard dog here. You're the hunt dog."

"Who was here first, Tuffy?" Carly snapped. "Please, can't you trust me alone for a moment?"

Tuffy didn't protest again, and Carly stalked right in Brownpaw's direction. Leopardtooth was tense beside Brownpaw. "What do we do?" grunted the warrior under his breath, obviously trying not to show his alarm at the dog twice or three times his size rapidly approaching them.

_You're the warrior here! _Brownpaw howled in his head, but he knew that he had been the one to drag Leopardtooth here. He answered, "Let me handle this. I'm sure she'll let us pass if we just say we were passing through or something." _Carly will know it's me, of course. She won't buy that. Or maybe she'll go along with it while Tuffy's here? _

Carly stopped at the rock and, sure enough, said, "Pup. Fancy seeing you here."

"I can explain," Brownpaw whined, partly saying this to Carly and to Leopardtooth, who looked bewildered at the fact that this dog knew his old name.

"Do it fast," Carly whispered stiffly. "because Tuffy won't hang back for long."

Brownpaw wished he could tell her everything, but with Leopardtooth here with pricked ears as well, he knew he couldn't speak the complete truth. Instead he glanced meaningfully at the yellow-furred she-dog, angling his ears ever so slightly at Leopardtooth. Then he turned to the warrior and said, "I ran into this dog when I was very little, when my name was still… Pup." He gulped, praying Carly wouldn't interject.

She just cocked her head, brow furrowed. "Yeah…" she said. "And what's your name now?"

_Of course. She still thinks it's Pup. That's what I told her. _

Now it was Leopardtooth's turn for the hard stare. The cat seemed to get that he would be lying, and Brownpaw jerked his head at Carly as he spoke. "Talon," he answered smoothly.

Carly swayed a little on her paws. Brownpaw forced back a smirk. _Attractive name, no? _He was dying to say that, but just continued effortlessly, "And you said that's Tuffy?" He gestured with what he tried to make look like a faintly intrigued look.

"Ye-" Carly never finished, because at that moment Tuffy steamrolled across the lawn and was at her flank in a few heartbeats flat.

"Problem?" he snarled shortly, lip already curled.

Brownpaw banished any misgivings and rose to his full height, pleased to see that he barely had to crane his neck backwards to meet Tuffy's aloof brown orbs. "My name's Talon, not Problem."

Tuffy's stubbly whiskers twitched in what Brownpaw was nearly sure was not amusement. "Wasn't talking to you," he retorted.

"Well, you were lookin' at me," Brownpaw said with a twang. "with a very sour face. Do I have dirt smeared across my face or have you just judged me and decided you hate me without even meeting me first?"

"I've met you now."

"And still there's that unpleasant look."

Carly leaped between them and pleaded, "Stop it, you two! You're acting as unfriendly as dog against cat-" She stopped herself when she remembered Leopardtooth was there, hackles raised as he eyed Tuffy's stance. The black-and-brown male was trembling with fury.

Abruptly Tuffy declared, "He's planning to hurt you, Carly."

"_What?_" Carly demanded, appalled.

Still shaking and boiling, Tuffy bared his fangs at Brownpaw and spat, "You better be careful where you place your paws next time, 'Talon'. If they're on my territory, you won't be around long enough to go running back to your _feline friend_."

Leopardtooth growled weakly.

"I'm not scared of you," fibbed Brownpaw, but he whipped around to go. Tuffy triumphantly lifted his muzzle as he watched Leopardtooth slink after Brownpaw back down the hill.

But when Brownpaw was at the base of the hill, he spun back around; Tuffy was still there, gloating silently. In a low, controlled voice, Brownpaw said, "This is ThunderClan territory, not Tuffy territory."

* * *

**Hope you liked! See you next time, Harescar POV.**


	6. The Vigorous Search

**Here is chapter five! Enjoy!**

* * *

So far, Harescar did not like being ThunderClan leader. Even though the majority of his Clanmates gave him their full support, there were, of course, some select few who refused to.

First off, Minnowcloud. The gray tabby had never been Harescar's friend. Harescar remembered his first greeting to the half-RiverClan tom like it was just last moon…

_"Bet you can't do this move!" Stonepaw teased, dropping down into a crouch with hindquarters wiggling in anticipation. "Shorthaze just taught me it, and it'll blow your mind!"_

_ "I'll learn it in a flash," Harepaw scoffed. "You know Willowberry gave _me _the day off, so-"_

_ The brothers' attention was snatched away from training as a disgruntled gray tom with ruffled dark striped gray fur burst into the camp, his cobalt eyes wild with something close to fear._

_ He stunk mostly of muck, but RiverClan scent also clung to his ragged pelt. Immediately cats came scurrying up to him, including Harepaw and Stonepaw._

_ "Why have you come here?" Squirrelstar mewed, her milky green eyes fixed sternly upon the bedraggled apprentice. _

_ "My name is Minnowpaw," the tom started sharply, though his voice was tinged with an ill rasp. "My mother was from ThunderClan. The night I was born, she fled to RiverClan, where my father lived, to give birth to me. They are now both dead, and I was teased too much over there. I was hoping I could have a fresh start over here."_

_ Everyone in ThunderClan was staring at him, dumbstruck. This cat had openly announced he was half-Clan, as if he was proud of it. And now he just came storming in, expecting to be accepted on the spot? But everyone knew how the daughter of Firestar would react…_

_ "You must be exhausted after your journey," Squirrelstar murmured, sympathy clouding her already foggy green eyes. "Let's hope you didn't go through ShadowClan territory; they would've left some marks on you," she joked, despite Minnowpaw's distraught expression._

_ Harepaw's heart sunk as Squirrelstar led the ash-colored tom over to he and Stonepaw. _We don't want that half-blood hanging out with us! _Harepaw swiftly swept his gaze away from their approaching leader and over to where Brokenwing was watching, then a young warrior, from the sunning rocks. Her yellow eyes glinted with an emotion similar to Squirrelstar's. How could she, of all cats, be accepting of any old cat who strolled into camp? _

_ Squirrelstar's orange pelt, which had dulled a bit with age, was now in Harepaw's range of vision, and he tore his optics away from the pretty she-cat to stare hardly at Minnowpaw. The unfamiliar tom flinched a little and refused to meet the brother's harsh looks._

_ Stonepaw's golden eyes flashed in anger and he muttered at just the perfect tone for Minnowpaw to hear, but not Squirrelstar's old ears to pick up, into Harepaw's ear. "He looks like an oversized rat from the carrionplace in the old forest!"_

_ Whiskers twitching, Squirrelstar finally halted in front of Harepaw and Stonepaw, gazing from sibling to sibling. "I expect you both to accept Minnowpaw into our ranks with as much warm welcome as possible. If I notice any sign of arrogance from you about him, there will be consequences. Understand?"_

_ Minnowpaw almost looked embarrassed that he was being protected like this by the Clan leader. Harepaw just shuffled his paws and mumbled, "Yes." _

_ Stonepaw simpered disdainfully. "Sorry, but why can't he be with Skunkpaw and Firepaw?" he demanded, lashing his tail in direction of where the black-and-white and tabby friends were leering at yet another thing, probably the newcomer._

_ Squirrelstar hesitated for a long moment. She nearly looked about to reveal something major to the brothers, but rethought it and mewed, "Only you two can find a similarity to Minnowpaw deep within. Nobody else." With that, she spun on her white-and-ginger paws and slunk off, her old bones definitely not helping with her speed._

_ Harepaw gradually brought himself to look into Minnowpaw's eyes. The gray tom had already been staring at him. Clearly he had heard what Stonepaw had said. And as Harepaw lost himself in those chilly azure depths, he had a feeling there was a new enemy in ThunderClan. _

As Harescar sat in his den, reflecting this, he knew he had realized long ago where he went wrong: blindly agreeing to Stonepaw's mean remarks. But then, of course, Stonepaw was _dead! _Seeing this, Harescar briefly believed his deceased brother could do no wrong… he couldn't disrespect a member of StarClan.

_Thanks to him, I now have a rebellious cat in my Clan, _Harescar thought bitterly, his thoughts moving on to Skunkflight.

_It hadn't taken very long for Minnowpaw to fit into Skunkpaw's group, and soon he was the new ringleader, stuck to Skunkpaw and Firepaw like a bee to his honeycombs._

_ Skunkpaw had always been an unpleasant cat, just like his namesake; of course, his parents had named him for his black-and-white coat, but over the moons of his kithood, it was difficult for others to resist calling him stinky, smelly, and so on. His heart grew cold, as with most survivors of constant bullying._

_ He had never been close with his sister, Hopepaw. She became friends with the sister of Firepaw, Rainpaw, and after that, the two toms became buddies. Firepaw never seemed as into the jokes Skunkpaw made about others, and he always seemed intrigued by Hopepaw, no matter what Skunkpaw said about her._

_ Minnowpaw proved himself to be as nasty as them, so Skunkpaw warmed up to him. All throughout Harepaw's lonely warrior ceremony, they were calling out names quiet enough so Squirrelstar wouldn't hear: "Haredirt! Hareface! Hareteeth!" _

_ Harescar was finally able to go escape from them with Beechflight or alone. And during Minnowpaw's ceremony, of course with Skunkpaw, his friend, and their sisters, he and Beechflight mumbled silly names for the toms._

_ Luckily, Firetail lost his need to be callous when he finally admitted his true feelings to Hopepuddle, and once their kits were born, he became a very friendly cat._

_ But still, Minnowcloud and Skunkflight stuck to their antics, especially when it came to Brownpaw. _

Harescar bit his lip as his pricked ears picked up motion from outside. He groaned and stood up from his nest beside the cold, empty bundle of moss that was Brokenstar's bedding.

The sunlight hit him fiercely as he padded outside. How long had he been cowering in the cave? _Must've been a while. It's nearly sunset, _he mused to himself, peering over the broken tip of the Highledge.

Sandpebble was in a panic, squeezing between and behind dens, even eyeing the trees above like he was ready to climb them. "No one has seen my brother?" he yowled, clearly not for the first time as a collective, slightly annoyed rumble rose from the others in the clearing.

Concerned for the young warrior, Harescar made his way down the rocky slope and rested his tail on the pale tom's trembling shoulders. "Do we need to send out a search party for Leopardtooth?"

"Please do!" Sandpebble nodded vigorously, sputtering his words. "I- he- they- he's gone. I raked through the territory for him."

Harescar turned to find Beechflight, only to remember he had just gone out on patrol. _Guess he didn't think a search patrol was necessary. Well, he's not the official deputy anyway. _Then a startling idea prodded him: what if Leopardtooth had been a bit too curious and went exploring in the area Brownpaw used to sneak off to?

When Brownpaw's foster mother, Skyclaw, had come down with a strange and violent illness, she had croakily informed them that the cure for it was contained in blueberries. Small groups had been sent far to find these berries, but as it turned out, they were growing in neat bushes up in the corner of ThunderClan territory no one bothered with anymore. Now a Twoleg and his dog lived there, as far as Harescar knew, in the formerly abandoned Twoleg nest. But cats had to cross a Thunderpath to get there…

Harescar reassured Sandpebble he would organize something as soon as possible and then walked quickly over to the apprentices' den. He would retrieve Brownpaw and have the dog lead him back through the very specific path.

But Brownpaw was nowhere to be found either! Harescar's buzzing mind gathered all kinds of alarming thoughts as to where Leopardtooth and Brownpaw could be, whether together or separate. Harescar settled on taking himself, Sandpebble, and Dewpaw in that direction. Hopefully, they would run into the overcurious runaways.

"This is so cool," purred Dewpaw as they trekked along, Harescar trying to maintain his lead. However, Sandpebble kept brushing by him, nose so close to the ground that his muzzle was leaving a faint trail in the dead leaves.

Harescar watched Dewpaw trot along confidently, and let it sink in for the first time how grown up she was now. She and her sister, Breezepaw, had certainly transformed from the exuberant, clueless new apprentices with fluffy fur they were when Brownpaw first joined ThunderClan. Now they had sleek, glossy fur and bright but collected eyes. Harescar could hardly believe the sisters would be warriors in a moon.

Harescar joined Sandpebble in keeping his nose buried in the leaf litter. Leopardtooth's scent was palpable through all the others; he'd been through here recently. Just as Harescar had suspected, so had Brownpaw.

They hiked through the trees, the increasing shade brought on by the departing sun dappling their pelts. Eventually they arrived at the Thunderpath, and Dewpaw traced their scents to the familiar tunnel under the row of bushes lining the oily black stretch. Harescar praised her and led them through it, the damp smell clogging his nose for a few heartbeats until they reemerged immediately at the path. Harescar gulped and stepped back, glancing both ways before racing over it, paws pounding on the greasy surface. Sandpebble and Dewpaw followed; the youthful warrior paused to paw forlornly at some clumps of Leopardtooth's fur stuck to the branches of the brush.

His green eyes expended to the size of two of the lakes. "There's blood here! My brother bled here!"

Harescar gave the scarlet flecks a swift sniff and commented, "He was just scraped by these bushes. I don't see a tunnel, so I suppose we'll just have to run through them."

Dewpaw frowned, appearing just as uncertain as Sandpebble. "Do you really have to? Can't we just jump over—?"

"They're too high to leap over," Harescar meowed. "But good suggestion." Again the older apprentice glowed with pride.

He was about to shut his eyes and streak through the prickly bushes when there was a sharp intake of breath from his right. Sandpebble was gazing a little farther down the Thunderpath, where Leopardtooth and Brownpaw had just exploded through the thorny undergrowth.

* * *

**How will they explain?**


	7. The Angry Discussion

**Enjoy! I'm proud of this chapter, and a lot of things begin to pick up here :)**

* * *

Sandpebble let out a screech of relief and raced over to Leopardtooth, covering his brother in licks like a concerned mother finding a lost kit.

"Great StarClan, Sandpebble, I didn't even leave the territory!" Leopardtooth exclaimed, indignantly shrugging the sandy-furred tom off. With a swift but meaningful glance at the deputy, who was sauntering toward them with Dewpaw in tow, he added, "We really _didn't _leave the territory."

"I understand, Leopardtooth," Harescar assured the tom, though the hint of fury in his tone was unmistakable. "It's not you I have a bone to pick with."

Brownpaw winced and promptly tucked his tail between his legs. _Of course. How could I ever have thought I couldn't get caught? We didn't even bother to disguise our scents, we were so eager. _The long-legged dog straightened himself, however, and connected his unwavering gaze with Harescar's narrowed amber slits. _But this cat is my friend. I must do anything I can to make him realize I had good reason to sneak off… and he needs to know about ThunderClan's newest threat._

The image of the enormous black-and-brown dog was crystal clear in Brownpaw's mind… so clear it was like Tuffy was standing right there. Despite his name, he was far from amusing. Underneath that pointed muzzle were rows of teeth that would gladly tear "Talon" into shreds.

Brownpaw glanced down at his black paws for a moment, and followed up his legs, the black fading away to brown, to his white chest dotted with brown flecks. Then with a sudden movement, he snapped his head up so fast that his neck cracked. "Harescar, there's a new threat to the safety of your cats."

"Is there now?" the deputy drawled. "Why don't you tell me _all _about it on the way back to camp."

Dewpaw shot Brownpaw a sympathetic glance as Harescar beckoned to the puppy with a lashing tail. But Brownpaw stood his ground, forcing himself not to curl his lip. _I don't need to get into deeper dirt. I just need to gently resist so he'll listen. _"I think you should check it out. It might be better to get rid of it now before it… spreads." Brownpaw smirked as a misty vision of Harescar driving Tuffy into non-Clan territory glowed before him. It faded quickly, however, replaced by Harescar's steaming face shoved right up into his.

"We're going," hissed the ginger tom. Brownpaw still wasn't much taller than Harescar, and the angry cat easily half-dragged him back to camp. Brownpaw refused to explain. _Not with Dewpaw, Sandpebble, and Leopardtooth watching us like hawks. _

"Oh, thank StarClan they're okay!" breathed Skyclaw, rushing up to the patrol. Frostpaw was bouncing by her side, beaming up at Brownpaw. The puppy felt awful; _they were so worried about me. It's easy to see Frostpaw was terrified. Why did I venture away and worry them again? _

Breezepaw touched noses with her sister and gasped as Dewpaw proudly spilled how she had (helped) discovered their lost Clanmates. Sandpebble was still chiding Leopardtooth roughly as they headed toward the warriors' den. Brownpaw eyed the sky. Night had almost completely set in now, so it would be pointless to bring Harescar back there and confront Tuffy.

"I'm glad too, Skyclaw," Harescar addressed the tabby queen gruffly. "But I'm afraid Brownpaw and I have some business to settle in m- Brokenstar's den."

The ginger tom turned away immediately, but wasn't fast enough for Brownpaw to miss his teeth gritted in pain, and the glistening in his hard eyes. _He's far from ever calling the leader's den his. But he still nearly did. _

He trailed the orange tom, deciding he might as well buy all the points he could. Brownpaw kept up with Harescar's pace climbing up the rocky cliff side, and was right there already sitting by the time the deputy was settled in his nest.

"Brownpaw, you promised me you wouldn't go up to the abandoned Twoleg nest anymore," Harescar mewed, launching right into it. He bit his lip to keep it from trembling and nudged away an old nest. Brownpaw watched the dusty bedding roll into a shadowed corner, so old and dry that the moss was curled and crunchy. _Brokenstar's nest. She's been in the medicine den for so long… _

"I- er, well… you see, the Twoleg nest isn't abandoned, Harescar. Soon after I came to ThunderClan, a Twoleg and his dog moved in, and now it's an… inhabited Twoleg n- nest. But the thing is, there's now a second dog."

Sounding exhausted, Harescar grunted, "Which... which one were you visiting?"

Brownpaw lowered his head, the chilliness of the stone seeping into his pads all of a sudden. A shudder rippled down his spine, and he choked out, "The first dog. And she's fine. But it's the new one who's a problem…" He went on to explain, among stutters and pauses, all about Tuffy. Harescar listened silently the whole time, staring right at Brownpaw, though almost absently. It was obvious that somebody else was on his thoughts as well, and it wasn't difficult to guess who. _We're both obsessed with the ones we… _Brownpaw's rambling came to a halt as he recognized the word he had been about to think of. _Love. _

Love. What a bittersweet word. It could be so wrong but feel so right, or the opposite. Love was tough in the Clans: medicine cats couldn't have kits, and no cat was allowed to be with cats from another Clan. Countless felines had broken the rule, and Brownpaw could think of so many forbidden couples off the top of his head that he felt he'd heard _too _much about those stories. _Carly is not a member of ThunderClan. Therefore, she's off-limits as long as I'm living here. _Sharp, cruel envy made Brownpaw's pelt pulse with fierce heat. _His relationship is okay. He has all he wants here. _

"I know what you're thinking," spat Harescar, rising abruptly to his paws and stepping out of his nest, shaking bits of moss off his hind legs.

"I'm only thinking about how we can remove Tuffy from our territory," Brownpaw retorted. _If he ever knew what I was really thinking… _

"Hardly," Harescar whispered, his voice deadly low. His claws were unsheathed and made awful noises as he scored them across the ground. "You're thinking about that yellow dog. You're infatuated with her. And it's getting old. Brownpaw, there's a famous quote that a warrior named Lionheart once said to Firestar when he was just a kittypet, Rusty…

"'You cannot live with a paw in each world.' Does that mean anything to you? When you agreed to join this Clan, you accepted the ridicule and scorn you would face. But did you ever fully accept the rule that _your loyalty must remain to your Clan_?"

It was all the speckled apprentice could do not to leap on Harescar, pin him down, and talk him straight. But considering the tomcat's anger level right then, that would only lead to heavy punishment.

Instead Brownpaw placed a trembling paw on his chest and muttered, "If you've ever loved, then you'll truly understand."

Harescar said nothing. He kept his copper optics fixed on the dog, his face screwed up in a grimace.

"And I know that you know what I mean," Brownpaw went on, his voice steady for the first time. He, too, stood and made his way over to the deputy, where he briefly pressed his cold, wet nose against Harescar's warm, gray nose. Then he stepped back and focused on the ginger tom's twitching face. His frown was starting to subside, and his brow was indenting. "You love Brokenstar. You went through a lot to get her to accept your love for each other, and you desperately sought her father's approval. Now she is sick, and no one knows what's wrong with her. Yet you spend your time, waste your breath on _me_, of all mongrels. Let me be. I can focus on my own issues."

Brownpaw whirled around to leave, but an icy voice froze him in his tracks. "You speak like you've been stalking my and Brokenstar's relationship ever since it was just a seed in the earth."

The dog felt like he had been tromping through a blizzard for days, only to finally be frozen into a dogcicle. Gradually he coughed up a half-true response: "When I first saw you and Brokenstar in one setting together, I thought you were mates." He twisted, not even bothering to meet those amber eyes anymore. "For dogs, the 'leader' is called 'alpha', and the 'deputy' is 'beta'. Alphas and betas are mates, most of the time." With a sigh, he closed his eyes and murmured in conclusion, "So don't think loving her is so wrong."

He swung his broad head back around and padded out, not opening his eyes until the darkness behind his closed eyelids brightened. _Sweet daylight_, he thought. _Outside of that dreadful cave. _

Brownpaw's paws had barely hit the ground at the base of the Highledge when Frostpaw was in front of him. The dog sighed. "What's the matter, Frostpaw?"

The white tom looked perplexed. "Are you in trouble?"

"No," Brownpaw answered curtly. _And not even StarClan knows what's going through Harescar's mind right now. _

"Oh!" Frostpaw grinned. "Well, in that case, want to go training?" His bright blue eyes flicked up to the dark leader's den, then back to Brownpaw. "I guess your mentor is busy, so I figured…"

Berryfang padded up, dipping his head to Brownpaw and then rolling his eyes at his apprentice. "Don't bother Brownpaw, now. I'm sure he's exhausted after his… expedition with Leopardtooth."

"Actually, a training session sounds wonderful right now," Brownpaw barked warmly. "I've always wondered what a nighttime session would be like."

"Well, Frostpaw slept in late, so I decided I'd let him nap most of the day," Berryfang meowed as the three headed toward the thorny exit. "But then he begged to practice some night hunting, and I think it's a good idea."

"Me too," Brownpaw smiled, ignoring the weariness in his bones. _I just have to get away from that ginger cat. _

They weren't too far from the common training clearing when a familiar sour scent engulfed Brownpaw's senses, and he staggered in disgust. Rainsnow and Streampaw were approaching, laden with prey.

Rainsnow ducked her head to them, jaws too full to comment. But Streampaw stopped and set down his bushy-tailed squirrel.

"Shouldn't the dog have his scent disguised?" The pale gray tom gave a disdainful sniff. "RiverClan will be able to pick up his stench."

Rainsnow let go of her catches and glared at her apprentice. "They'll also scent your nasty attitude. Come on, we need to get back to camp before the 'kill gets too cold."

"No, wait," Frostpaw interjected, stepping in their path. "Streampaw, is that really the best you can come up with? What, did Minnowcloud tell you that one?"

His brother growled and aimed a very close swipe at the white tom's ears, which Frostpaw flattened just in time.

Rainsnow crammed herself between the littermates, baring her teeth at Streampaw. "You still have kit fluff and you're acting like a ShadowClan warrior! Stop attacking your brother and apologize."

Streampaw wrinkled his nose. "I could've landed that blow if you'd taught it to me better," he mumbled, but either the gray-and-white she-cat didn't hear him or ignored him. Louder, he refused. "I believe I'm the one who needs an apology. Thanks to Skyclaw and Frostpaw, we're the strangest family known to the Clans."

"Our father's half-RiverClan," Frostpaw hissed.

Streampaw shouldered away his mentor and blue eyes met with blue. "But still full Clan blood. No _loner _blood."

With a malignant spit, Frostpaw pounced onto Streampaw, but Brownpaw easily pulled him off within heartbeats. Streampaw blindly swatted, and his claws snagged onto the skin on Brownpaw's belly. The puppy swallowed a yelp and just jumped back.

The warriors were shocked. "Streampaw, your behavior will be reported to Harescar," Rainsnow snarled. She glanced at Frostpaw. "I suggest Frostpaw gets an _honorable mention _in this skirmish as well." The dappled female's eyes glowed in the darkness among the shadowy outlines of bushes and trees. "I would never fight like this with Firetail." As she pushed Streampaw back to camp, she muttered, "Fighting with your own littermate…"

Berryfang uttered to Frostpaw, "Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Brownpaw?"

"Y- yeah," Brownpaw grunted, showing the red droplets welling on his flank. "Streampaw got me a little. It's nothing—"

"Go straight to Ratpelt," Berryfang interrupted. The ginger-and-white warrior sighed as he glanced at Frostpaw. "And you, to bed."

* * *

**See you at the AND update!**


End file.
